A Love Like This Never Ends
by Stephie
Summary: Chapter 12 Up. Harry and Cho like eachother a lot. Though they both feel very guilty, for different reasons. Now another girl has come into the picture. Will she ruin all that they have? Will Cho and Harry be able to hold onto eachother? (rating may vary)
1. The Many Owl Posts

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rateing: PG-13 (Rateing may change)  
  
A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever. I know this chapter may be boring, and long, but I'm sorry. I just figured it was an easy way to start it. I promise I will try to make it better in the future. I hope you like it. Please Review!!! I strongly recommend reading all five Harry Potter books, before reading this fanfiction. Some things in this story may or might relate, or talk about different parts of the books. I do not wish to spoil it for anyone who have not yet read them. So please. read all the books and then, if you wish, read this fanfiction. All review's are very much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, as you probably know, I most definetly don't own anything.  
  
~~~Chapter Title: The Many Owl Posts~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start, clutching his scare, white hot pain blinding him as usual. This was normal for a very unusual boy. This boy is a wizard. Not just any wizard, He is a Famous Wizard. A famous wizard named Harry James Potter.  
Harry got out of bed, and was about to put on his glasses, when something came through his window, and hit him smack in the face. He was startled. He proceeded in putting on his glasses, then looked around, for the thing that hit him.  
When he looked down he saw a tiny little owl lying on his bed, with it's wings spraled out. Harry looked at it stunned. "Is it dead?" He thought to himself. He started proding it with his finger. An instant later the owl, flew into the air, and started hooting wildly.  
  
"Geez pig, you scared me, I thought I killed you. Ron would have killed me if you were dead." Harry just now realized that there was a letter attached to the owl's leg. He excitedly unattached it. When he opened it, he noticed, that it wasn't Ron's handwriting it was Hermione's. He read to himself:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I just arrived at Ron's house today. I thougt I'd owl you, and tell you to come straight away. In a couple of day's Ron, Ginny, and I, are going to spend the day at Diagon Alley. We were just wondering if you wanted to join us, Do you? I trust you'll send us an owl as soon as you get your answer, Harry? That way someone can come get you. Well, see you when you get here.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry folded up the letter, got out some partchment, Ink, and a quill and wrote back to her:  
  
Hey Hermione,  
  
It's great to hear from you. Yes!!! I'll gladly go to Ron's house tomorrow. I am dieing to get away from the Dursley's. OK, we could all go to Diagon Alley then. Well, I suppose I'll see you when I get there. Bye.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry finished his letter, folded it up, and tied it to pig. The second he finished tieing it, pig flew out the window. Upon walking down stairs, he heard Uncle Vernon's voice, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THESE DAMN OWL'S!!! I WANT THIS BLOODY THING OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!!!" he spat.  
  
Harry quickly ran into the kitchen to find a barn owl perched on the back of a chair. He saw that the Dursley's were in a corner, trying to stay as far away from the owl as possible. Harry, tried to hid his smile. He grabbed the owl, and brung it back upstairs with him.  
The letter was thicker then usual. It contained his usual list of things he needed. Robes, ink, quills, parchment, and at the bottom it said 'Bring Dress Robes'. Harry figured there was to be another ball. It had his usual list of books. The last thing in the envolope was a letter Harry had never gotten before. He opened it and read aloud:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you, that you have been made Head Boy!!! You are the first 6th year Head Boy. We believe you have shown us, that you are capable of doing this job. You will be Head Boy, for your last two years at Hogwarts. 7th year, Ms. Cho Chang, is to be Head Girl. We believe that you two will be able to handle things around the school, easily, if you work together. You are to share a common room together, and disscuss things at weekly meetings. At night you may choose, whether you want to sleep in your new dormitory or in your old one, with your friends. Although all your things will be kept in your new dormitory. Thank You for your time.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry, who had definetly not been expecting this, let his jaw drop. "Me and Cho. Cho Chang, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, are gunna share a common room?" he thought to himself. "YES!!!" He thought, not realizing that he said it out loud as well.  
  
***************  
  
Later on that evening, Pig showed up with another letter from the Weasley's house. This time it was from Ron. Harry read the letter in a whisper:  
  
Hiya Harry,  
  
Glad you'll be able to make it mate. Dad made another flying car. This time he got it approved by the Ministry. Fudge is letting my dad and Dumbledore get away with anything. Anyway, dad'll be over first thing in the morning to get ya. So I reckon you should get your stuff packed.Well I gotta go, cuz Fred and George are fighting again. They said something about which one of them is cutest.There twins!!! Well, Bye Harry, see ya when ya get here.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh, at ron's twin brother's Fred and George. Smiling, Harry folded up the letter and immediately scribbled back to Ron:  
  
OK Ron, I'll be ready before you dad get's here.  
  
Harry  
  
****************  
  
Harry woke up, at about 8:00 the next morning. He had all his stuff packed, and he dragged his trunk down stairs. He sat on the bottom step, and waited for Mr. Weasley to come.  
About thirty minutes later there was a loud CRASH outside, and Harry, knew Mr. Weasley was there. He opened the door, to find a firey-red-haired man, standing there.  
  
"Harry.Great to see you. I trust you told your Aunt and Uncle you were leaveing?" He asked Harry as he helped him with his trunk, and Hedwig.  
"Yes Sir," He answered. "I left them a note." It was true he had. It simply had one word on it 'Bye'. He knew the Dursley's wouldn't care if he left. He walked outside to find a red mustang. When they got in, Mr. Weasley pushed a button, and they became invisble. Seconds later they were off into the early morning.  
What seemed like hours later, to the anxious Harry, they arrived at 'The Burrow'. Mrs. Weasley cam bustling over to Harry, when he stepped inside.  
  
"Bill, Charlie, Harry's here. Come help with his stuff." She hollered as 7 chairs scrapped the floor. She wraped Harry in a tight hug.  
"Harry!!! Oh. It's great to see you." Hermione exclaimed as she too grasped Harry into a tight hug.  
"Hi, Harry" Said a nervous red-haired girl.  
"Hey Hermione, Hey Ginny. Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Harry. You're here. Great to see ya mate. We were just eating." Said Ron seating himself.  
"Harry dear. Sit down, and I'll get you some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley, said, shoving Harry into a seat and putting food on his plate. He immediately started eating.  
Bill and Charlie came in minutes later, holding Harry's trunk, while Fred brung Hadwig in. A tawny owl flew in, causeing him to drop Hedwig onto his foot. ("OUCH!!! Bloody Owl." Said Fred nursing his foot.)  
The tawny owl, went to Harry. Harry looked at it suspiciously, but unattached the letter anyways. His jaw dropped as he read the letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you are probably shocked, because this is the first time I've ever written to you. Harry, I want you to know that I really like you. Can't we be friends? I mean I hate fighting. If you like Hermione, that's your buissness, I have know right to interfere. I'm sorry. Please Harry can't we at least be friends? I miss you. Please write back when you can.  
  
Love, Cho Chang  
  
Harry, was so surprised, that Cho wrote to him, that he didn't interpret the words. After reading and reading the letter, his crowd started getting anxious. Before he knew it the letter was snatched out of his hands, by George. Harry didn't even realize it, until George started reading it out loud.  
They started teasing him, about the letter for the rest of the day. He went upstairs and decided to write back to her. For a while all he had written down was 'Dear Cho,'. He had no idea what to say to her. Then suddenly things started popping into his head, and he scribbled them down neatly onto the parchment, he sent the letter back, with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
:: Mean while, at the Chang's House ::  
  
Cho sat by her window, in her bedroom. She was gazing out into the beautiful sunset. "The pretty colours blend together brilliantly" She thought. She watched as birds went by, singing and chirping. The sounds soothed her. She saw in the distance, a tiny something, moving towards her. She noticed it was her owl. When it got to her windowsill, she quickley grabbed it, and unattached Harry's letter. She heaved a huge sigh then, proceeded in opening it.  
Her face lit up, at the sight of the first line. She finished reading.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I don't hate you if that's what your thinking. I really like you too Cho. Of course we can be friends. The fighting is partly my fault, I shouldn't let my temper out on you. Cho. I don't like Hermione in that way. We are only friends, nothing more. I miss you as well. If you'd like we could meet in a compartment on the train. We should probably talk anyway, concidering we are both Head Boy/Girl. So I guess I'll see you then?  
  
Love, Harry Potter  
  
She was so happy. She ran down stairs, trying to act normal, but it was so difficult. Her happiness, was lifted when her mother told her she had to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get her school supplies. Her mother handed her about 20 extra galleons, along with a few extra sickles and knuts, so she could get some pretty dress robes. She happily, ate dinner, and went to bed.  
  
A/N: I know that the beginning wasn't great, but I promise it will get more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think ok? 


	2. Ginny's Scene

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it. I personally didn't think anyone would like it. I'll continue writing chapter's, as long as I notice people like it, and are willing to review.  
  
Thank You To: hippyman69- Thanx for being the first to review, I'm glad you liked my beginning, even if it wasn't all that great. Thanx to everyone else who reviewed and to Potter Wizz - For the idea about Head Boy/Girl sharing a common room. I appreciate you not getting mad at me for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, As you probably know, I most definitely don't own anything.  
  
~~~Chapter Title: Ginny's Scene~~~  
  
:: The following morning at the Weasley's ::  
  
Harry suddenly woke up, when he heard someone yelling downstairs. He jumped up immediately and walked out of the room to find a disgruntled Ron, in front of some very happy twins. "They're acting very weird." Harry thought. Fred and George were on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"What Happened?" Harry asked, trying to look really concerned. Nobody answered. Fred and George couldn't speak, they were laughing so hard.  
  
"They- (*Cough*) put- (*Cough*) a Coughing- (*Cough*) Beetle- (*Cough*) in my- (*Cough*) mouth- (*Cough*) while I was- (*Cough*) trying to- (*Cough- Cough*) sleep." Ron said.  
  
"What the hell is a Coughing Beetle?" Harry asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what they were.  
  
George finally gained control over himself. "It's our latest invention!!!" He said proudly. "Ya, it's a tiny piece of chocolate, shaped like a beetle." Fred said after he too, stopped laughing. "Whoever swallows it, start's having coughing fit's for an hour. Ron got to be our tester." George continued.  
  
"AN HOUR!!! (*Cough*) I HAVE TO- (*Cough*) WAIT AN- (*Cough*) HOUR!!!" Ron said outraged.  
  
"Chill out little bro, your hour will be up, in about-" George said, looking at Fred, who was checking his watch. "Oh, another 55 minute's!!!" Fred finished George's sentence laughing.  
  
Ron's face grew hot. He was bright red. Fred and George went back, to their rooms, to do more experiments. Harry and Ron were on their way back to Ron's room, when Hermione came out of Ginny's.  
  
"Harry, Ron, your awake. I suggest you two get ready, we'll be leaving soon." She said happily.  
  
"We're leaving NOW?!" Said Harry outraged.  
  
"No Harry!!! I said, we'll be leaving 'soon'!!!" She said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, feeling dumb. He and Ron proceeded toward Ron's room.  
  
A half an hour later, Harry and Ron came out of the room, ready to go. They walked downstairs and waited for Hermione and Ginny, by the fireplace. About 5 minute's later the two girls came down. Ron gawked at Hermione. Harry had to admit that she did look rather pretty.  
She was wearing a hot pink dress, with white roses all over it. She had her hair slicked back into a tight bun, with curls lying next to her eyes. "Ginny doesn't look to bad either" Harry thought. She had on a red shirt with a long matching skirt that met her ankles.  
The boys decided to be gentlemen, so they met the girls at the bottom step, and held out their arms, for the two girls to grab. The two girls started having giggle fits as they went toward the fireplace arm-in-arm, with Harry and Ron. Ron threw in some floo powder, he and Hermione stepped into the fireplace together. Ron muttered 'Diagon Alley' and they were gone. Harry also threw in some floo powder, as he and Ginny stepped into the fireplace. Harry said 'Diagon Alley', and they too, were gone.  
  
:: Back at the Chang's House ::  
  
Cho got up, looking extremely happy. She was excited to go to Diagon Alley and get her new dress robes. She wanted to get a nice silver one, to impress Harry. She got up, dressed herself, and went downstairs for breakfast. She ate quickly, because she was really anxious to leave. She walked to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and stepped inside. She said 'Diagon Alley' rather loudly, and was gone instantly.  
She arrived in the 'Leaky Cauldron', she had fallen onto something. She looked up to see Ron looking at her, astounded. She quickly got up, looking extremely embarrassed. Ron got up, and started dusting himself off.  
  
"I am SO sorry Ron. I didn't mean to, honestly!!!" She said, as she turned red in embarrassment. Hermione looked angry. Ron laughed.  
  
"Cho it's OK. I know you didn't mean to. Besides, you like Harry." He blurted out as Harry glared at him, and Cho blushed.  
  
"Sorry mate, but it's true." Ron added.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, let's go to 'Flourish and Blotts' and look for the books." Hermione said, clearly trying to give Harry and Cho, some time alone. Ron groaned, and Ginny looked at the floor, she looked sad. Harry didn't notice this but Cho did.  
  
"Ginny? Are you OK?" Cho asked concerned.  
  
Ginny looked up, and flushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, YES!!! I'm fine, never better." She said, trying to smile.  
  
"Ginny, c'mon!!!" Ron demanded.  
  
Ginny obeyed. Drooping her head, she followed Ron and Hermione. Harry and Cho looked at her puzzled for a few minutes before turning back to each other.  
  
Harry stared at Cho. She looked very beautiful as always. She had on a blue thin strap shirt with a huge rose outlined in glitter on the front, and some Jean shorts.  
  
"Cho, I didn't know you were gunna be here today. You should have told me." Said Harry, coming back to reality. Cho only smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I would have, but my mum just told me yesterday. I was gunna owl you, but it got late and I was tired, and I thought you'd be asleep already." Cho said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I see. So you wanna go to 'Flourish and Blotts', and meet the others? Or do you have somewhere else you need to go?" Harry asked as he started fidgeting with his fingers. 'He is so cute, when he's nervous!!!' Cho thought.  
  
"Sure we could go to 'Flourish and Blotts'. No I have nowhere else to be." She said smiling.  
  
"OK, then c'mon!!!" Harry said as he grabbed Cho's hand and led her outside. They walked down 'Diagon Alley' hand-in-hand. 'Oh my gosh, we are holding hands. Oh my gosh!!!' Cho thought. When they got into 'Flourish and Blotts' the first person to notice them was Ginny. She smiled at Harry, (he didn't see her.) then her eye's traveled to his hand, and she realized he was clutching someone else's. She looked at the person next to him.  
Her eye's watered as she looked at the pretty raven-haired girl. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. 'He's not holding her hand. He's not dating her.' She thought. 'When I open my eyes, I'll realize that he is here alone.' She tried to pursue herself. She opened her eyes.  
There was Harry, and there was Cho, together. Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks rapidly. She closed her eye's again, and knelt down in a corner, between two bookshelves. 'Why me? Why me?' She asked herself. The tears were now pouring out of her eye's. She had her hand's covering most of her face. She jumped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
She uncovered her eye's, and looked up to find Harry there, looking rather concerned. She was about to smile, because she thought Cho had left, but instead, her eye's watered more, as she saw a pretty girl behind Harry, looking worried.  
  
"Ginny? Are you OK?" Harry asked, his tone full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine Harry, just fine." Ginny said sobbing.  
  
"Ginny? Why are you crying?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No reason Harry. Just let me be." She replied.  
  
"No Ginny. What's wrong?! You can tell me?" He added, trying to comfort her. She just looked at him.  
  
"Harry. I'm fine just leave me alone OK!!!" She said through gritted teeth. She was starting to get angry and irritated.  
  
"NO GINNY!!! What's wrong? Your like a little sis to me. I wanna know what's wrong!!! Tell me!!!" He demanded. Ginny, stood up. She was really mad that Harry, wouldn't let her be. What bothered her more, is that he only looked at her like a little sister. She looked at Harry, anger could be seen all over her face. Harry didn't care, he was too concerned.  
  
"Ginny. Tell me, was it a guy? What did they do? What happened?" Harry asked her.  
  
"DAMMIT HARRY!!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! LET ME BE!!! IF YOU MUST KNOW IT WAS A GUY!!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS?" She asked screaming at him. Everyone in 'Flourish and Blotts' was staring at them, but Ginny didn't care. She was too furious with Harry.  
  
"What's his name? Who did it? I'll rip his head off!!! Tell me Ginny!!!" He ordered. She looked at him in rage. Cho stood back. She could see that Ginny really was angry.  
  
"HIS NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! I HATE YOU HARRY!!! I HATE YOU!!! I JUST HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!!!" She bellowed, and she stormed out of 'Flourish and Blotts' crying her eyes out, leaving a puzzled Harry, and a very shocked, impressed, and confused crowd.  
  
After that people started looking at Harry in disgust. Some shook their head's and muttered under their breath. Other's simply smiled at him, and gave him a high five. He felt really crummy after that. He had no idea what came over her. He wanted to know why she was acting that way. Cho seemed to know. She didn't wanna tell Harry. She didn't know how he would take the news. She decided not to tell him. She figured when the time came, Ginny would tell him, or he would figure it out on his own. She felt really bad. She felt as if this whole thing was all her fault. She kept glancing at Harry. Harry and Cho left 'Flourish and Blotts' together. Ron and Hermione, were not in there when they made the scene, because Ron offered to buy Hermione some ice cream. When they were walking, they saw Ron, and Hermione running up to them, looking both confused and worried.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I know there's not a lot of Harry/Cho in this chapter, but I wanted to have other characters involved, to make the story juicier. I hope you like it and continue reading. Sorry about the mistake earlier, my post's got all messed up. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Girl Talk, Boy Talk, and the Perfect Dre...

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked my last two chapters. I know they weren't that great, but I appreciate all who reviewed. I promise, I will get more Harry/Cho, into the story. In the last chapter, There wasn't too much Harry/Cho, it's more Harry/Ginny. There will be more emotion in the future chapter's however. Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know that already.  
  
~~~Chapter Title: Girl Talk, Boy Talk, and the Perfect Dresses~~~  
  
When Harry finished telling the two what happened in 'Flourish and Blotts', Hermione only looked at the ground and shook her head. She then looked back at Harry and Cho.  
  
"Harry, Ginny still likes you!!! I thought that'd be quite obvious. I mean the way she's been acting lately." Hermione said finally.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron said outraged. "I thought she liked Dean or someone!!!"  
  
"No, she likes Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione, you told me last year that she stopped liking me." Harry said.  
  
"Well, she did stop liking you, but now, she likes you again. Oh, Harry she 'REALLY' like's you." She said emphasizing really.  
  
"So that's why she's been acting funny. I still don't get it, why did she say she hated me then?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Harry!!! You were there with me, remember. She saw us together. It probably hurt her. She might have thought something. Then, you wouldn't stop asking her what was wrong. She didn't want to tell you." Cho explained to him.  
  
"So it's MY fault now? Is everything always my fault!!!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"No Harry, but maybe you shouldn't have kept asking." Cho replied calmly, trying not to turn things into a fight, between the two of them.  
  
"Harry, just give her some time. She'll get over it, she won't stay mad at you for too long." Ron reassured.  
  
"I hope not, I feel really bad." Harry said gloomly.  
  
They walked down Diagon Alley in silence. They had already gotten their books, quills, ink and parchment, now they needed their robes. They walked into 'Madam Malkins'. Harry and Ron, walked to one side of the room, while Hermione and Cho walked to the other.  
  
"So Hermione, if there's a ball, do you have any idea of who your gunna go with?" Cho asked Hermione casually. She figured their would be a ball and that's why they needed dress robes.  
  
Hermione looked at her, nervously. "Ummmm. no!!! I dunno who I'm gunna go with."  
  
Cho looked at her curiously, then gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Ron will ask you. He like's you, it's obvious." Cho said grinning.  
  
"You think so? I mean, I dunno, we're always fighting." Said Hemione sadly.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. He will. I know he will." Cho said.  
  
"I hope so. Cho, who are you gunna go with?" Hermione asked smiling. Cho blushed and glanced in Harry's direction.  
  
"Well, I'm hoping Harry will ask me, but I dunno. He doesn't seem as interested in me as I am him." Cho said sighing.  
  
"Trust me Cho, he like's you, he's just shy around you. If he doesn't ask you, it's not because he doesn't like you, it's cuz he's too scared." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Cho gave her a 'How-do-you-know' kind of look. "Cho, he's one of my best friends. He always talks about you. He really does like you." Hermione added. Cho blushed.  
  
Just then, Cho spotted a beautiful dress. It was silver, the colour she wanted, but she didn't think it would look right on herself. It had straps, and it stopped at the ankles. She showed it to Hermione, who immediately grabbed it, and smiled.  
  
"This is beautiful!!! WOW!!! I love it. Cho are you sure you don't want it?" She asked.  
  
"No Hermione, you buy it, I'll find a different one." She answered smiling.  
  
"Thanx, it's wonderful." She said to Cho as she ran off, to buy it.  
  
Cho giggled and proceeded to look for a dress. Ron and Harry, had already bought their robes. They were talking to one another outside the shop, as they waited for the two girls.  
  
"So you gunna ask Cho to this ball thingy? If there is one." Ron asked Harry, who clearly wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Uhhhh. I dunno, I think. I might. But, what if she say's no or something?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"I doubt she will. You should see the way she looks at you. She gets these little starry things in her eye's." Ron said annoyed.  
  
Harry laughed. "So, You gunna ask Hermione? You know you want to, Ron." Harry teased.  
  
"Shut up Harry. I dunno if I'll ask her. I mean she doesn't like me. I know she doesn't." He said drooping his head.  
  
"She does too. Trust me just ask her, I bet you she'll say yes." Harry said.  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll ask her anyway." He sighed.  
  
Just then Hermione came out, looking exceptionally happy, because of her new dress robes.  
  
"Hey, Cho's still looking." She said happily, looking into her bag at her new dress. The boys only looked at her, puzzled.  
  
Cho continued to look, she still hadn't found anything. She looked through many different colours and styles, but found nothing. She finally came across, a beautiful baby blue, thin strapped, silk, long dress, that trailed onto the floor. She grabbed it and went to try it on.  
It fit her perfectly, she looked like an angel. She smiled as she looked at herself, in the long mirror. She looked at the dress in every angle. She then took it off, and thought 'This is the one.' She brought it up to Madam Malkin. Cho took out exactly enough coins, and handed them to her. She smiled and excitedly ran out the shop to meet the other three.  
The two girls were so happy, and the boys were beyond confused. They decided not to ask. They feared they would never understand girls. The four friends walked down 'Diagon Alley.' Then Harry realized something.  
  
"What about Ginny? Doesn't she need to get her robes and stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry we forgot to tell you. Mrs. Weasley came to check up on us, and we found Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron. That's how we found out what happened." Hermione said. "So Mrs. Weasley is gunna finish shopping with her."  
  
"Oh, I see." Harry said.  
  
They proceeded toward the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there, the three said 'goodbye to Cho, and she went home. Then the three of them went one by one, through the fireplace, and back to 'The Burrow.'  
  
A/N: There's the next chapter for ya. I hope you liked it. I'll be posting another chapter soon. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thanx. 


	4. Full of Guilt

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: OK, I hope my story is so far meeting up to everyone's standards. I want people to enjoy my story. I hope more people read it, and like it. I know the first three chapter's were kind of boring and stuff, but I'll try to make it more interesting. Just keep in mind this is my first fanfic, and I dunno how good it will turn out.  
  
Thanx: hippyman69- I am so glad you like my story. I don't think it's all that great, but I appreciate your support. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~~~Chapter Title: Full of Guilt~~~  
  
:: When Cho arrived at home ::  
  
As soon as she stepped out of the fire, she ran to her mother, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She showed her the dress robes. Her mother made a request for her to put them on, so she could see how Cho looks in them.  
  
Cho came back downstairs feeling light. She walked into the kitchen, with her new dress robes on. She cleared her throat as to catch her mothers attention. Her mother smiled and whispered "You look like an angel, honey." Cho smiled and twirled around in the robes. They sweeped the floor gracefully.  
  
She walked back upstairs and changed into her night clothes. It was night time by now, so she was getting ready for bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she decided to look through her photo album. She took it out of her drawer, and started looking through the pictures, smiling every once in a while, at a picture of her and her friends.  
  
She spent about fifteen minutes looking through the album. She came to a picture of her and Harry holding their brooms wearing their Quidditch robes. They had taken that picture right after their last match against each other, since they were both seekers. She smiled at the picture of the two waving figures.  
  
She turned the page and her huge smile turned into a frown. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She sat there looking at the picture of her and Cedric, under a tree talking. Cedric was holding her hand and they were smiling. Cho was blushing like mad, in the picture. Cho suddenly dropped the photo album. She felt a ton of guilt rush over her.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "I can't believe I just forgot all about my dead ex-boyfriend. I am so selfish. He dies so I go for Harry. I forgot all about Cedric. He died and I'm acting as if I don't care." She thought.  
  
She knelt down next to her bed. She lightly rest her head against the side of it. She brought her hands up to her face, and started crying into her palms. "Why did Cedric have to leave me? Why? I am so selfish. I can't do this to him. I can't just forget about him." She said sobbing. "I will not act as if he never happened!!!" She said out loud to herself. She tried to wipe some tears from her eye's, but they were only replaced by more.  
  
"Do I even like Harry? Does he really like me? Was Hermione lieing or not? How could this be happening? How could I forget about Cedric?" She kept asking herself these questions. She felt so bad. She thought she really liked Harry, but now, after seeing Cedric's picture, she had to question herself. She layed down on her bed, her face sunk deep into her pillows, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
:: At the Weasley's ::  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went straight to Ron's room when they got to 'The Burrow'. They spent the rest of their day (which wasn't very long.) playing 'Exploding Snap', and 'Wizard's Chess'. Harry wasn't speaking much. He still felt pretty bad about Ginny. Ron and Hermione would ask him questions and he would answer with an "uh-huh" or a "sure, no problem" sometimes even a "cool, whatever."  
  
Harry didn't want Ginny to like him. He wanted to be with Cho. He felt so guilty about Ginny, though. He really liked Cho, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him.  
  
Ginny, kept to herself. Many times, Hermione, or Ron would try and talk to her, but she only blew up in their faces. Harry would have gladly tried to talk it out with her, but he feared he would end up with a black eye and a bloody nose, like Ron, so he left her alone.  
  
Ginny, wouldn't even look at Harry, much less speak to him. He really wanted to know what she saw in him. He didn't exactly think very highly of himself. He definitely didn't think he was good-looking. He had hair, that was incredibly untidy and never stayed down, and he wore glasses. There wasn't much to his looks.  
  
He didn't think Ginny would like his personality. So what if he was 'The Boy Who Lived', who cares if he defeated 'Voldemort 5 times.' He wasn't all that great, and he hated the fact the Ginny liked him, because it made him feel very guilty, not liking her.  
  
Ginny was like a little sister to him. He didn't see her like that, and he never will. He just wished there was a nicer way to tell Ginny that, without her attacking him. Although, he would much rather have her shout at him, then her start crying. He hated to see her cry, especially over him.  
  
Hermione got tired so she said goo-night to the boys, and left for Ginny's room. Harry and Ron stayed up most of the night, talking about different things. Harry told Ron, how he didn't feel that way about Ginny.  
  
"Harry, you should tell Cho you like her. You like her, so tell her." Ron suggested.  
  
"Gee Ron, that means a lot coming from someone, who won't even tell the girl he loves, that he likes her." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey. I do not love Hermione, I only like her. Your right though, I can't tell her. I'm to nervous about her reaction." Said Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"Same here. Well I'm tired, good-night Ron." Harry said and he went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, there's the next Chapter, hope you liked it. I'll be posting more soon. The only problem is that, after this week, I might not have time to post that often, because I start school again. I'll try to post every two days though. It all depends on how much homework I get. Well, I hope your enjoying the story so far. 


	5. Cho's Depression and Her Malfoy Encounte...

Chapter Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story. I personally don't think it's all that great yet. I am planning on adding chapters as frequently as I can. With school and all, it might be hard. Sorry about not having a lot H/C but soon, the chapters will be all about them. This chapter may also be short. Well read on.  
  
Thank You Too:  
  
hippyman69: You were the first to review. I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm very flattered that it's one of your favorites as well. I'll keep posting for ya, don't worry.  
  
Potter Wizz: Thanx. I'm glad you like my plot. You're a few steps ahead of me, cuz I know Cho is out of character. I made her that way purposely. If you keep reading you'll find out why she's acting so differently in the later chapters. Also when you think about it, J.K. never really put in Cho's POV. So we never really knew how Cho felt inside, only outside. She could be hiding a lot. The better word usage I could try. Well, it's true your story is GREAT!!! Thanx for your review.(  
  
Devotion408: I kinda wanted the beginning to be quick, so I could get them into Hogwarts, and then that's where everything is really gunna happen. That's why it all happened so fast. I hope I slowed it down enough in the last few chapters. Thanx.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Yes, Cho is straight forward, but only in the letter. I think you might agree with me that it's much easier to write down your emotional feelings, rather then to tell them straight out to someone. (Especially if those emotional feelings involve the person your telling.)  
  
ChoChang12: Hey Jennie. Thanx. I'm glad you like it. Ya I know Ginny is being a bitch. I feel sorry for her as well, but I will clear everything up between the two of them soon enough. Well, lets just see who Ginny will end up with. As for Ron, we'll have to see about him as well. Hermione and Viktor is unlikely, but you never know.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: I'm glad you like it. I'm also flattered that you feel that way, but never be disappointed about something you worked hard on. Your fic should turn out the way you want it.  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I've been telling you all I don't own anything, but I do own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. the best writer ever.  
  
*~~~*Cho's Depression and Her Malfoy Encounter*~~~*  
  
:: The next morning at the Chang's ::  
  
Cho woke up with her eye's red and puffy. She had a tear streaked face. She didn't remember much about the previous night. She didn't even remember why she was crying, until she found the photo album lying open on the floor. She picked it up and everything came flooding back to her, as she stared at the picture of the two of them, happily holding hands. She held back her tears, slammed the album shut and thrust it back into the drawer.  
She ran into the bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. She looked like a ghost. She was pale, and she had a sad expression on her face that looked permanent. She always seemed to look like this when she thought about Cedric. Her thoughts from the night before started haunting her. They never did leave her mind. She kept on repeating those thoughts over, and over, and over inside her head. It was almost as if she wanted to feel guilty.  
  
******************  
  
For the next couple of days, all she thought about was Cedric. She moped around. Didn't even speak to her parents much. It seemed as if all the happiness had been sucked out of her by a dementor. She let her head droop when she walked, she mumbled every word when she talked, she never wore a smile, and she suddenly didn't even care about her appearance.  
Every night before she went to sleep she would cry. Her crying would go on and on for hours. It usually would last until she fell asleep. Sometimes she would cry in her sleep. Lately she even started talking in her sleep. She was slowly going insane and her parents new it. Yet they new not, what to do. They tried talking to her, and taking her places, but it had no affect on her. Something would always make her start crying. She would start crying hysterically in the middle of a public area. Her parents had no idea what to do.  
  
*******************  
  
Before she knew it, it was Sept. 1st. She had gotten up early that morning, so she could finish packing her things. She put all her things she got from 'Diagon Alley' into her trunk. She then gathered up her other belongings, that she had lying around her room. She mad sure that she put her photo album into her trunk. Lately she hadn't gone anywhere without it.  
She went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got downstairs she noticed a snowy owl was perched on the back of a chair. It was holding a letter. Cho quickly went over to it. She wasn't positive who it was for. She looked at the letter. On the front it read: Cho Chang. She quickly unattached the letter and opened it.  
  
Hey Cho,  
  
I suppose I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, remember meet me in a compartment, we need to discuss things, like Dumbledore said.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
A tiny smile crept onto her face. It was the first time she smiled in weeks. For some reason she always seemed happy when she thought about Harry, or when she was around him. She never really could tell why. She was so confused right now, she didn't know how she felt at all. She thought she liked him, but she wasn't sure. She was full of mixed emotions, and pain.  
  
*******************  
  
About two hours later, she was dressed and ready to go. Her parents took her to Kings Cross. She kissed and hugged her parents good-bye, closed her eye's tightly and ran through the barrier between platform nine and ten. When she got to the other side she knocked someone over. She had a tendency to do this. When she opened her eye's she looked down, and a disgusted look fell upon her face.  
  
"Watch where your going!!! Help me up you bloody idiot!!!" The boy sneered.  
  
Cho raised her eyebrows at the boy with white-blonde hair. She looked at him as if he were something very repulsive. He glanced up at her. His sneer turned into a smile and Cho became confused. 'Why on earth is Draco Malfoy smiling at me? This is scary!!!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Chang. You need help with your trunk?" Malfoy asked, in what he thought was a polite way. Cho looked at him with GREAT surprise.  
  
"No!!! Why would I need help from a filthy muggle hater like you?!" She snapped.  
  
Malfoy's ugly sneer appeared back onto his face. "Oh, that's right your friends with that muggle-born, Granger." He spat.  
  
"That's right. We just recently became friends. What's it to you?" She growled.  
  
"Well I can't very well, have my girlfriend associating with muggle- borns now can I?" He said calmly.  
  
"Girlfriend? Ha ha, I wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard in the world!!!" She hissed.  
  
"Oh, but I think you will." He snapped back at her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he pinned Cho against a wall, and pressed his lips against hers. She was so startled by this. She struggled to push him away, but she couldn't, he was by far more stronger then her. Finally she managed to bring her knee up, hit him in the groin and run. Draco fell to the floor, whimpering. She couldn't go very fast, becuz she had her trunk with her. She went as fast as she could.  
Finally, she decided that she lost him. She brought her trunk onto the train. She searched for the compartment Harry was in, but didn't see him in any of them. So she found an empty one in the back, and waited. She waited a couple of minutes, before she got bored, took out a book and started reading. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, making Cho jump as she tore her eye's away from the page she was on, to look and see who entered her compartment. She stared at the person standing in the door way.  
  
A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger but, it is one. Who was it that just entered the compartment? Was it Harry? Or could it be Malfoy? Find out in the next chapter. 


	6. Her Emotion's Exposed

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************  
  
Next chapters up!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
*****************  
  
*~~~*Her Emotion's Exposed*~~~*  
  
"Oh Hi. What are you doing here?" Cho asked quizzically.  
  
The boy answered with a happy tone "Oh I thought I'd just say Hi. I haven't seen you in a while, thought I'd see what you were up to." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, well it's, ummm, nice to see you again Roger." She said still looking a little confused. 'Roger Davies wants to say Hi?' She thought.  
  
"Well, I should go, some friends of mine are waiting for me in the front. Say, d'you wanna join us?" Roger asked with high hopes.  
  
Cho finally giggled, (Something she hadn't done in what seemed like FOREVER.) at Rogers hopeful expression. "I'm really sorry Roger!!! I promised someone I'd meet them here." She explained sweetly.  
  
Roger looked upset. Cho felt really bad, but had already told Harry she was gunna sit with him, so they could talk. "Oh, OK. Not to be nosy or anything but, who are you meeting?" He asked, Cho saw the curiosity in his eye's.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter. He asked me to sit with him so we could talk about our Head Boy and Girl responsibilities and things. He's the first Head Boy in the sixth year, d'you know?" She asked smiling.  
  
Roger looked a little disgruntled. He gritted his teeth a little at the sound of Harry's name, but then gained control over his anger "OK Cho, I'll see you at dinner in the Great Hall then?" He asked politely.  
  
"Sure Roger" She answered smiling. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." And with that he left her compartment. 'That was a little strange.' She thought.  
  
Moments later the compartment door slid open again. Harry appeared with his trunk, and Hedwig. He smiled at Cho who blushed and smiled back. He sat across from her.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"So, we have to share a common room don't we?" Cho asked nervously, trying to bring up something for them to talk about.  
  
"Ya, I suppose so. Your letter said that too, right?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh, yes it did. So, what should we talk about? I mean Dumbledore said we needed to discuss some things." Cho said.  
  
"Well, let's talk about how we're going to deal with idiots like Malfoy!!!" He blurted out. "He's such a pain. Always bugging people."  
  
At the mention of Malfoy's name Cho jumped. She was relieved to see that Harry didn't notice this. They continued talking about that for a while. They shared many laughs on this topic. Hermione and Ron, stopped by their compartment when they were about half- way to Hogwarts. They were gone as quickly as they came. They also weren't the only people to join them. Who should happen to find their compartment but Draco Malfoy and his ugly gorilla companions, Crabbe and Goyle. He slid the door open and smirked at the two.  
  
"So, Potter and Chang? Well, Chang here isn't a very faithful girlfriend, is she Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, seriously confused. 'She's not my girlfriend, I wish she was though.' Harry thought.  
  
"Well, Chang over here, kissed me earlier. She was quite forceful too." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"YOU LIER!!! YOU KISSED ME!!! DON'T YOU GO AROUND LIEING TO PEOPLE, YOU STUPID-" But she was cut off.  
  
"Cho calm down." Harry said. "Now what did you say happened?"  
  
"THIS. . .THIS. . . THING, KISSED ME A LITTLE WHILE AGO!!! HE PINNED ME AGAINST THE WALL, AND KISSED ME!!! NOW HE'S GOING AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT I KISSED HIM!!! MALFOY YOU'RE A LIEING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" She screamed.  
  
Harry looked stunned. 'Malfoy kissed Cho!!!' he thought. His face grew hot as he began to intake her words. He immediately took out his wand and an instant later it was pointed directly at Malfoy's chest. Harry felt heat circulating through his body. He was that enraged, by what Malfoy did. For a few minute's Cho was staring at Harry in admiration. She snapped back into reality when she realized the consequences.  
  
"Harry, NO!!! You could get into trouble. You could get EXPELLED!!!" She exclaimed in a worried tone.  
  
"I don't care Cho. I am getting so sick of him. I know exactly why he did it!!! I just want to put him in a full body bind or something." Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry don't please!!! Your Head Boy remember? You might get that privilege taken away if, you curse him. Please Harry, don't!!!" Cho said not paying any attention to Harry's tone of voice.  
  
Harry made a grunting sound, and hesitated to put his wand away. He put it away, and looked back at Cho. "Fine" He groaned, and he glanced back at Malfoy "Your lucky Malfoy!!!" Harry shouted.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, started sniggering loudly. "Ya right Potter, like I'm scared or you or a full body bind!!!" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle continued laughing stupidly. Finally, the three left. Harry was furious, that Cho hadn't told him sooner.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to get all defensive and attack Malfoy. Then you might have gotten expelled and it would have been my fault." She said drooping her head.  
  
"I can't believe he kissed you. Did you let him?" Harry asked as he looked at her, anger all over his face. He had been wondering this for quite some time now.  
  
"Harry!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T!!! I WOULD NEVER EVER KISS HIM INTENTIONALLY!!! NEVER!!!" Cho bellowed looking rather upset, and hurt that Harry would dare think something like that.  
  
Harry could see the hurt in her eye's "Cho I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said- I'm sorry." He apologized stumbling over words.  
  
"It's OK. I can't believe he did that to me. I mean I knew Draco was awful, but he'd never strike me as someone to- I can't believe this!!!" Cho wailed, as she brought he palms up to her eye's and started crying hysterically into them.  
  
Harry had no idea what to do. Here he was, for the millionth time, sitting in front of the crying female, that he cared so much about. He tried to think of ways to comfort her, but nothing came to mind. He stood up, and sat next to her. He picked up her chin, so she was looking into his eye's. She had stopped crying. Harry embraced her. He leaned in closer to her. She leaned in as well.  
  
They were inches apart. . .  
  
Centimeters apart. . .  
  
Millimeters apart. . .  
  
Suddenly, Cho burst out crying. Harry pulled away looking both sad and confused. Cho had her head buried into his shoulder and she was weeping. She wanted to kiss him, she really did. Her mind just kept telling her 'Don't betray Cedric. Don't betray Cedric.' She felt so awful. She liked Harry, she knew she did. She just kept on reminding herself about her dead ex-boyfriend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry!!! I'm so sorry!!! I can't. . . I can't. . . I- I- I just can't do that to him. I'd feel so guilty." She blurted out. Harry knew exactly who she was referring to, when she said 'him.' He lifted her chin again, and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's OK Cho, I understand." Harry said sweetly.  
  
"OH Harry!!!" She exclaimed and thrust her head back into his shoulder, causing him to falter backwards a little. He patted her head, lightly, trying to comfort her. He smiled at the beautiful raven-haired figure crying on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right Cho." He said in a comforting tone. She smiled, and looked up.  
  
"Thank You." Was the only thing she could say. She leaned closer to him and lightly tapped his lips, with hers. She caught Harry by surprise, but he didn't object. He only smiled.  
  
A/N: Not very romantic, but it's a start eh? What ya think? Please review and tell me if ya like it. I love getting reviews. I appreciate them SOOOOOO much. Well review, review, REVIEW, please. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you'll like it. 


	7. There's No Better Place To Be

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: WOW!!! I never DREAMED I'd get this many reviews. Sure it's not a lot, but it's a lot more than I expected. I didn't even expect twenty MUCH LESS thirty!!! You all have NO IDEA how happy this makes me!!! You people have inspired me to continue writing!!! I hope you all check back frequently to see if there are any new chapters. I have school and all, so I'm incredibly sorry if I don't post often, but I'll try!!! I PROMISE!!! Hope you like this chapter. (Just to let you know, This chapter is DEFINETLY an OOTP spoiler!!!)  
  
Thanx To:  
  
ChoChang12: LOL!!! I want to kick a guy there too. That's why I had Cho do it for me. I don't mind if you curse it's perfectly fine by me. I have a tendency to curse a lot, so don't mind it. I'm glad you think like I do about Draco. I agree Cho. . . SHOULD. . . move on with her life. . . but WILL she? That's the question!!! EVERYONE READ CHOCHANG12'S STORY, IT'S MAD HOTT!!!  
  
hippyman69: Well, I believe the answer to that would be D) Someone else. Then again all the answers were right cuz each person you mentioned, came in. I will most definitely post more for ya OK!!!  
  
Sheen Rox: I'm glad you like it. I like yours as well. Hope you continue to post!!! No problem. You deserved your review. I dunno if my story rulz, but. . . I guess your trying to tell me it's good? Yes, I hate Malfoy as well, bastard DEFINETLY describes him PERFECTLY!!!  
  
Mei Lee: LOL!!! It rocked, did it? Well, I'm glad you feel that way!!! Yes Ginny is spoiled and bratty in my story. I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOUR STORY!!! I love the whole idea of Draco/Ginny. It's so intriguing. Well, continue to post, and EVERYONE READ MEI LEE'S STORY!!! IT'S MAD TIGHT!!! LOL, Malfoy sucks? I agree, Thanx for being so supportive!!!  
  
Devotion408: We ALL hate Malfoy, he's such a d*ck!!! Keep reading. POST MORE TO YOUR STORY!!! You be leavin' us "FANS" of yours hangin' for TOO long!!! LOL!!! You want Harry to beat Malfoy up? LOL, we all do!!! Ya never know it might just happen!!! Read on to find out!!!  
  
ChoChang47: I'm glad you think so, Thanx!!!  
  
I Love Cho: Well, I didn't really think it was a great beginnin'. I didn't think many people liked it, but I guess you proved me wrong. LOL, I take it you don't like Ginny at all!!! Well, your gunna have to wait for the ball, cuz it's not coming for a WHILE!!! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Harry/Cho, and plenty of FLUFF!!! Perhaps not only between Harry/Cho. . . DUN DUN DUN!!! He he!!!  
  
indigal: Awww. . . Thanx. I'm glad you thought it was cute.  
  
toxiclove1: LOL!!! Draco is definetly evil. Great description of him. He he, yup he kissed her, and she shared a tiny kiss with Harry. Thanx, I most definetly will.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot!!! The wonderful writer J.K. Rowling is the owner of the rest.  
  
********************  
  
Enjoy the Chapter aight!!!  
  
********************  
  
*~~~*There's No Better Place To Be*~~~*  
  
~~Harry's POV~~  
  
Harry sat there, embracing the crying Cho. He felt bad, but couldn't help the smile on his face. Cho Chang, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, was crying on his shoulder, she had kissed him, for the second time. Just thinking about it made him happy. He loved Cho, he knew he did, he just couldn't tell her. No, he couldn't. He knew she still cared about Cedric, and that hurt him inside. 'If only she loved me too.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
~~Cho's POV~~  
  
Cho wept into Harry's shoulder. She was still thinking about Cedric and about "Draco's kiss"!!! 'I care about Harry. I can tell that I do. I know I care about him. I can't be with him though. It's just not fair, for me to think about Cedric, while I'm with him. It's just not fair.' She thought to herself as she cried harder and louder into Harry's shoulder.  
  
~~Harry's POV~~  
  
Harry noticed the increase in Cho's crying. He suddenly became worried. He looked a Cho's long raven-black hair. It was so beautiful. He nervously brought his hand to the back of her head, and started running his fingers through her hair. He felt Cho tense, at his touch. It didn't take long for her to relax though. Cho's crying softened as Harry brushed through her beautiful hair with his fingers. His smile grew bigger.  
  
~~Cho's POV~~  
  
Harry's touch soothed her. She quivered once or twice, from his warm hands. She was so happy that Harry finally understood how she felt. She had stopped crying, and she was just laying her forhead on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. 'There really is no place I'd rather be, than here.' She thought, as she lifted her head up, and looked into Harry's eye's.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank You. Thank You so much."  
  
"It's no problem Cho. I know it hurts to loose someone. I know. . . I lost my Godfather." Harry said as a tear streamed down his face.  
  
Cho knew this was a sensitive subject. She had heard stories about Harry's godfather dieing. She felt so much sympathy for him at this very moment. She had never felt this sympathetic toward anyone. She could see the hurt in Harry's eye's.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. He must have been a good person."  
  
"He was. He was a damn good man!!! I hate Bellatrix. She will pay for S-S- Sir-ius' death." He said stumbling over Sirius' name.  
  
"Harry, it's OK."  
  
"NO!!! It's not!!! Sirius died because of ME!!! He died because, I was stupid enough to fall, for Voldemorts trick!!! (Cho flinched at the mention of Voldemort.) He died trying to save me!!!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"NO HARRY!!! You are not going to blame yourself for this!!!" Cho yelled.  
  
"It's my fault!!! Cedric's death was my fault too!!! I told him to take the cup with me. I led him to his death. It's all my fault!!! Everything is my fault!!!" He said as more tears streamed down his face. He tried to wipe them away before Cho could see but he was too late.  
  
"Harry? It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. C-Cedri-c's death is NOT your fault. Neither is your godfathers. Harry, you can't exactly help who dies, and who doesn't. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. Harry, don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault." Cho said as she wiped some tears off of Harry's cheek with her thumb.  
  
"But-" He started.  
  
"And, don't you dare, tell me that these things were your fault cuz, they weren't." She added, as she pressed her index finger to his lips, to stop him from saying anything.  
  
Harry only looked at her. She brought her finger away from his lips. They had eye contact now. Cho looked into Harry's watery, emerald green, mesmerizing eye's. He looked back into hers. They leaned into eachother, and brought their lips together. Cho's bottom lip, parted from the upper, just slightly. Harry followed, and slipped his tongue into Cho's mouth. They were sharing their first passionate kiss together.  
Harry reluctantly broke the kiss, and looked down at Cho. She still had her eye's closed. Harry, smiled at her. When she opened her eye's, she looked up at Harry, who was smiling, and her cheeks turned pink. Cho turned around and put the back of her head on Harry's right shoulder. Harry kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no where else I'd rather be, then right here, with you." She said blushing. It must have been contagious, because seconds later Harry's cheeks were bright red. She closed her eye's, and fell asleep. He looked down and smiled at the raving beauty sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
"Same here Cho, there's no better place to be, then here with you." He said, and he kissed her head again. 'I Love You Cho!!!' He thought.  
  
A/N: How was that? Little more romantic right? Don't worry it gets better. Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love REVIEWERS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Well, next chapter will be up soon. Buh Byezzz!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	8. Chaos

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS!!! KEEP UM COMIN!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Enjoy the chapter aight!!!  
  
*******************  
  
*~~~*Chaos*~~~*  
  
Not long after, Harry fell asleep as well. He woke up minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts. Cho looked like a sleeping baby. He didn't really want to wake up the beautiful girl sleeping on his shoulder, but knew he had to. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Oh!!! Hi Harry." Cho mumbled, blushing slightly. Harry was looking down at her, smiling.  
  
"We're almost there, you might want to change into your robes." He said. "I'll just go so you can change then OK?"  
  
"Yes, Thanx Harry." Cho said as she sat up, so Harry could get up, and watched him leave. 'He's so perfect!!!' She thought, as she dressed herself into her robes.  
  
******************  
  
:: Mean while, out in the hall ::  
  
"Well, well, Potter and Chang!!!" Said an all too familiar sneering voice.  
  
"Malfoy, go away, or I'll hex you!!!" Harry said, his face getting hot.  
  
"No, I think I'll stick around!!! Why on earth is Chang dating you, instead of me?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid git, and nobody but that slut Parkinson, would ever DREAM of dating you!!! Who would want to?" Said a voice to Harry's left. Harry turned to see Cho, standing there in her robes, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"I don't even like Parkinson!!! I have to date her!!! She's the most popular girl in Slytherin!!! I have no choice!!! You should keep your mouth shut you whore!!! You'll be mine eventually, Chang!!! Just wait!!!" Malfoy hissed, and he stalked off.  
  
Harry felt his face get hot, his fists clench, and he was glaring at Malfoy's back. Cho swore she saw fire in his eyes. 'Whore?' Harry thought 'Cho is definitely not a whore. Malfoy's little sex toy Parkinson is though!!!' He was fuming now. His face was a beet red, and Cho could see the veins popping in his slightly muscular arms. 'He actually looks sexier, when he's mad.' Cho thought, without thinking, as she watched Harry run after Malfoy and tackle him from behind.  
  
"Don't ever call her a whore!!! You don't know what your saying you prat!!! Take it back now!!!" He demanded as he punched Malfoy in the ribs.  
  
"Harry!!! NO!!! Don't!!! You could get expelled!!! Your head BOY!!! Stop it Harry!!!" Cho gasped, as she tried to pull Harry off of Malfoy. This task was quite difficult, when fists are flying in all directions. Harry was flailing his arms around. He was attacking Malfoy. People started coming out of their compartments to watch the fight. Students were gathered in a big circle around the two fighters, cheering and applauding. They were chanting things like 'Go Harry, it's your birthday!!!' or 'Kick his ass Harry, Kick his ass!!!' Cho was bustling around, shoving people back into their compartments, trying to clear the place so nobody got hurt, from the two raving boys in the center. Finally, Cho found Ron, and Hermione, coming towards her. She quickly went over to Ron, to ask if he could get Harry off of Malfoy. Ron didn't want to, however. He quickly joined in and started kicking Malfoy in the sides. Hermione had to grab Ron's arms, and drag him back, while Cho tried to heave Harry off Malfoy, again. He wouldn't budge. Eventually, Hermione made Ron realize, how much trouble Harry could get into, and they got him to help get Harry away from Draco. Cho looked at Harry, and gave him a What-in-the-Hell-Where-You-Thinking kind of look. His lip was bleeding, and he had a few bruises on different areas of his body. Malfoy had a bloody nose, a black eye, and bruises on nearly every inch on his body, from Ron's constant kicking. Malfoy got up, and quickly limped away. People pointed and laughed as he walked.  
  
"He shouldn't have called you a whore!!!" Harry said. "And what does he mean? We aren't even dating!!!" Cho frowned at these words. She figured that, Harry would consider them a couple, after what had happened in the compartment.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ummmm. . . Do-Do, uh. . . Do-Do you think. . . Do you think we outta. Ummmm. . . " Cho was stumbling over words.  
  
Cho WAS going to ask Harry out, but thought better of it.  
  
"Harry. . . Do you think we outta go and see Professor Dumbledore abo-out this whole, Head Boy/Girl thing?" Cho asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh. . ." Harry said a little disappointed. "I dunno, maybe we should just go to the Great Hall, and wait."  
  
"Oh. . . OK!!!" Cho said and she, started walking away.  
  
'Say something, ANYTHING, you prat!!!' Harry thought.  
  
"Uhhhh. . . Cho?"  
  
"Yes?" Cho turned to face him, smiling beautifully.  
  
"Will you uhhh. . . wait for me while I get something?"  
  
"Oh, OK. Sure Harry." Cho said as casually as she could.  
  
"OK, be right back." and with that he left. Minutes later he came back.  
  
"OK, lets go." He and Cho, got off the train, and headed toward the carriages. Luckily (Harry's thoughts) they got one to themselves. They talked about different things. Quidditch, Teachers, the fight that just occurred, all sorts of things. After some time, Cho finally brought up a new topic.  
  
"Harry? Have-Have, You ever had feelings for someone you thought only liked you as a friend?" Cho blurted out.  
  
"Ummmm. . . I dunno Cho. I never really thought about that." He answered slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I really like you Harry." Cho said blushing.  
  
"Cho, now I have to ask you something." Harry said seriously. "Why are you acting so. . . I dunno. . . different?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cho questioned.  
  
"I mean. . . your not acting like you. You never really, used to come out and tell me things like this." Harry said, hoping this wouldn't upset her.  
  
"Is it wrong to express my feelings toward you?" Cho asked, her face turning a little red with anger.  
  
"NO!!! Cho, it's just. . . not like you."  
  
"What do you mean 'it's not like me'?"  
  
"You never used to be like this." Harry said, starting to get irritated himself.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME, for going through a change!!!" She bellowed.  
  
The carriage stopped. Cho was standing now. Harry was looking up at her, in annoyance. She stepped out of the carriage and slammed the door in his face. She proceeded toward the Great Hall. She met Roger Davies in the corridor, and walked into the Great Hall with him. Harry got out of the carriage, looking rather frustrated. 'She whines TOO much!!!' Harry thought. He looked around for any sign of Ron and Hermione, but couldn't see them anywhere, 'They're probably already there' he thought. Upon walking into the Great Hall, he took a quick glance at the Ravenclaw table, and noticed Cho and Roger. 'Gee, They don't waist anytime!!!' Cho and Roger were flirting and laughing. Roger was tickling her. Harry was getting jealous and he knew it. He walked down to the Gryffindor table, and sat down between his two friends. They could tell Harry was jealous. They had been eyeing Cho, and Roger ever since they walked in together. They decided not to pursue the subject and make Harry feel bad. Soon Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech. The talking was silenced at once.  
  
"Welcome students. The new, the old." Dumbledore said. "I am happy to say that, we have a new teacher here at Hogwarts. Her name is 'Ms. Delacour', and she is to be your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. I believe some of you may remember her from a few years back, at the Triwizard Tournament. Please be sure to give her a warm welcome."  
  
"As you all should have read on your supply list." Dumbledore continued. "You were to bring dress robes. We are to have many, special occasions for these. We are to have several balls here at Hogwarts. There is to be a ball held for every season. One for the Fall, one for the Winter, one for the Spring, and one is to be held the day before you leave Hogwarts, at the end of the year, for Summer." Dumbledore smiled. Most of the girls started giggling, with excitement. Most of the boys groaned.  
  
"However, one of the 4 balls is to be quite different, than the rest. The Spring ball, is a ball in which the Ladies, will be asking the Gentleman. The Spring Ball is also less formal." There was a bunch of excited murmurs from the crowd. This put grins on the faces of about half the males in the Great Hall.  
  
"Not to mention, we are having, a special extended Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. I know people hate when I'm up here talking, so please. . . let's enjoy dinner." Dumbledore smiled, and mounds of food appeared on every table.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I know you probably don't want to talk about this but. . . I'm assuming you are not talking to Cho. Are you still gunna ask her to the balls?" Ron asked casually. Hermione eyed him.  
  
"No I don't think I'm gunna ask her, and No Ron I DON'T wanna talk about it." Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione, who had been trying to listen to everything, shook her head, and leaned behind Harry, so she could speak to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I told you not to mention anything to him. Now he's angry at you." She hissed.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to know if he was going to ask her to the balls."  
  
"Oh? What did he say?"  
  
"He said No, he doesn't think he's going to."  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip. 'Oh, poor Cho, she really wanted Harry to ask her.' She thought. 'Maybe there's a way to fix things!!!'. After dinner, the trio, went up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry knew he was supposed to be in the Head Boy/Girl common room with Cho, but didn't want to even look at her. He sat there on his 'OLD' favorite arm chair by the fire, talking with his two best friends. Then suddenly, Hermione hopped up.  
  
"I just remembered I have to go to. . . the. . . Library!!!" and with that she walked out the portrait hole.  
  
"Bloody Hell. We just got here, and she's already headed toward the Library?" Ron mumbled. Harry only grinned slightly.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione was headed toward the library, but it wasn't for what the boys expected. She was there to meet Cho. She sat down at a table and waited for, her to show up. About 3 minutes later, Cho came up to Hermione and sat down in the chair across from her.  
  
"You needed to speak with me Hermione?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes Cho, I do. It's about Harry. I know you still like him. He still likes you too, I can tell. You hurt him really bad Cho."  
  
"I did? I didn't-I didn't even know. I thought he didn't like me." Cho said, sadly.  
  
"Yea, you did. He was getting really jealous when you were flirting with Roger. He does like you Cho, I told you he does." She said. "Look go into the Head Boy/Girl common room, and talk to Harry. He'll be in there in a bit."  
  
Cho groaned, and nodded. She then stalked off toward the Head Boy/Girl common room, thinking to herself, 'Am I really acting differently? Am I really changing?'  
  
A/N: OK, I know this chapter kinda sucked. Don't hate me for getting them into a fight OK? I have to make them have SOME problems. This chapter kind of sux, but I have like a major headache, so I'm not putting TOO much effort into it. Well, please review. I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	9. A Memorable Moment

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapters, so this counts for both. I don't own anything but the plot. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
A/N: I love my reviewers!!! You guys are the BEST!!! I never thought, you people would enjoy this story so much!!! I am glad you all like it. I will continue to write becuz you all inspire me SOOOO much.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
ChoChang47: I don't have anymore stories but this one. This was my first fic ever, which is why I am so surprised that all these people are enjoying it. I will however be writin' MANY more fics after this. Most will probably be romance, cuz that's what I'm best at. I will definitely write more stories. Preferably: Hermione/Ron, Draco/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Ron/New Character, Harry/New Character. I'm not too sure yet, but yes I definitely will. Thanx for inspiring me to do so.  
  
JennieChoChang12: LOL!!! Don't worry Cho, will forget about Cedric soon enough. But... will it be soon enough for Harry? Keeps ya wondering huh? Thanx, I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Sheen Rox: WOW!!! Thanx, you're very supportive of my writing. I'm so flattered!!! You liked it that much? NO!!! Don't explode, with anticipation!!! I don't wanna be responsible for causing that to happen. He he he.  
  
WhiteWizard101: Yup!!! His first letter from his LONG-TIME crush. Shocking? Isn't it though? LOL, Thanx for reviewin'!!!  
  
Draco-Snug-Love: I'm glad you think it's sweet!!! She might kick him again. I'm debating it. There are many people requesting it!!! I checked out your story. It's really great. You have a great way with words. You should continue it. Thanx for your support.  
  
Mei Lee: I'm glad your OK, with romance. Don't get distressed, LOL!!! You could feel sorry for both of them!!! Thanx for your review.  
  
Sabrina-05: Awwwww!!! I'm so flattered!!! I'm glad you like it. I figured, It'd make sense if they comfort each other. C'mon my writin' isn't that great!!! I'm flattered you think so though.  
  
I Love Cho: ha ha!!! Here's your next chapter aight? Hope I didn't keep ya waitin' TOO long!!! Thanx for your review.  
  
indigal: You haven't noticed her "Change"? Writing Harry a note, telling him she REALLY likes him, continually thinking about him, Ron's description of how 'her eye's sparkle, when she looks at him'!!! You haven't noticed her change? Well, anyway's, she's not herself. You'll find out why, in this chapter.  
  
hippyman69: Is that an order? LOL, OK here's, your chapter.  
  
Devotion408: LOL, sorry had to make them have SOME issues. They can't just have a smooth, easy, soft, path through their future. Gotta, have SOME obstacles. Sorry, hope I didn't upset you. Hope this chapter cheers you up.  
  
ruhnas: It does make sense for them to fight, I know. Cho's ALWAYS getting' upset about stupid things. Nobody's relationship can be perfect. They might, get together.  
  
Brooke Lake: You like it that much? WOW!!! I didn't think any of you people really would, enjoy this story so much. C'mon, I'm honestly not an AWSOME writer. I'm an aight writer. That's GREAT!!! I'd love for you to add me to your AIM!!! Well, Thanx for your review. I appreciate it bunches!!!  
  
A/N: WOOOOOOOW!!! This is soooooo surprising. You people ACTUALLY like my story. I'm so happy now. This definitely puts a smile on my face. LOVE YA ALL!!! Thanx to all of you GREAT reviewers, who've been supporting my story, since I started it. If I didn't post a thank you to you, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. LOVE YA ALLLLLLL!!!  
  
************************  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
************************  
  
*~~~* A Memorable Moment *~~~*  
  
:: Back in the Gryffindor common room ::  
  
Hermione burst in through the portrait hole, and walked up to Harry and Ron, who were deep in conversation. She stood in front of them, for quite a while, watching the two boys talk animatedly. It wasn't until she cleared her throat for the 5th time did they notice she was there.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione, we were just talkin' about Quidditch Practice. Harry being the new captain, we will be having practices, every Monday, Wednesday, and Fri-" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"That's great Ron." Ron gave her an awkward look. "Harry, you have to go to your common room, NOW, to meet Cho. I really think you two have a lot to talk about." Hermione blurted out, before Harry could stop her.  
  
"I have NOTHING left to say to her!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"Harry, I think you do. Cho really does like you. Your always getting her upset. Why must you question her? It always upsets her and you KNOW that!!!" Hermione was starting to irritate Harry now.  
  
"You know what Hermione, I'll go then, OK? Just so you don't have to give me your long speech!!!" He yelled, and stormed out of the portrait hole, before another word was spoken. He walked for quite some time, before he finally got to the Head Boy/Girl portrait hole (A portrait of a disgruntled looking witch, with untidy white hair).  
  
"What's the password child?" Said the white-haired witch, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"It's. . . uhhhhh. . . did someone give you one already?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"No boy!!! So. . . what's it gunna be?!?!?!" She snapped, impatiently.  
  
Harry jumped backward. He was obviously surprised as to why this portrait was being so hostile. He thought to himself, for a good password. 'Lets see. . . Dragon breath? Nah, too stupid, Fizzing Wizzbee? Nah too common.  
  
"What about 'Sapphire Eyes'" said a beautiful voice from behind him. Harry spun around, and found Cho standing right behind him, looking disturbed, and out of breath. She looked really pretty. Her hair was frizy, and she looked tired, but in Harry's eyes she still looked like an angel.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?" He said sounding concerned.  
  
"What's it to you Harry?"  
  
"It means a lot-" he stopped, and blushed.  
  
Cho smirked. "Look, if you must know, I was running from Malfoy, he keeps following me, saying 'You'll be mine soon Chang!!!'" Cho said in a mock tone. "Ya right!!! Like I'd EVER date him!!!"  
  
"I'm glad you wouldn't. Malfoy is a bloody idiot." Said Harry in a heated tone. He caught his temper before he blew up in her face again, for no apparent reason. "Look Cho, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious."  
  
"It's OK, Harry. I understand. Your right though, I have been acting differently, and I know why I've been too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry, I like you a lot. Your changing me. Not intentionally, I know, but you are.  
  
"Oh, I am? I'm sorry Ch-"  
  
"NO!!! Harry no!!! I'm glad your changing me. I like being more open with you. I like being able to express my feelings toward you.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Thanx Harry, for helping me open up to people, and express my true feelings."  
  
"Oh, OK. Your Welcome." Harry was at a loss of words "So. . . you wanna have the password be 'Sapphire Eyes'?" Harry asked her tentatively.  
  
"I dunno. . . What do you think?"  
  
"I think. . ." Harry suddenly had an idea. "I have a better idea. How about we go take a walk, and come back to the portrait hole later?" he suggested.  
  
"OK, sounds good to me." Said Cho blushing.  
  
"Alright come on."  
  
They silently, walked out onto the grounds, unnoticed. They were side by side. It was dark, so Harry was pretty sure Cho, couldn't see him blushing. Finally Harry stopped by the lake. Cho followed his actions.  
  
"Harry? Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Harry grabbed Cho's hands, with his shaking hands. He forced her to face him. They gazed into eachothers eyes, for a few moments. She was slightly shorter then him, so she had to look up. Cho started blushing, but Harry kept his cool. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Cho smiled through the kiss, but made sure this kiss was very passionate. 'I'm never breaking this kiss. They'll have to pry my lips from his!!!' She thought.  
  
:: Up in the Gryffindor, 5th year, Girls, Dormitory ::  
  
A certain red-haired girl, sat by the window and watched as she saw two figures walk out onto the grounds. She watched them kiss, as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She pressed her palm against the glass of the window, and sobbed.  
  
"Why can't that be ME!!!" She screamed loudly, not realizing it. The other 5th year girls, who went to sleep early (They believe in beauty sleep), woke up with a start from Ginny's abrupt out-burst. One of her best friend's Brittney, walked up to her cautiously. She was a little frightened, but her fear was washed away when she saw Ginny's distressed face, which was red, puffy, and tear-streaked.  
  
"Hey? Are you OK?" Brittney asked worriedly, putting her arm around Ginny.  
  
"I hate Cho!!! I hate her SO MUCH!!!" She bellowed.  
  
"Ginny? Does this have anything to do with Harry?"  
  
Her question was quickly answered by, Ginny's louder cries. Ginny looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, it is. It is!!!" She cried. The other girls in the dormitory, were staring at the two, in mild surprise.  
  
"Listen. Ginny, forget about him, he's nothing OK? He's- OH, Ginny!!! It's OK!!!" She said as she pulled her friend into an enormous hug.  
  
Ginny wept into her friend's shoulder. "I wish he liked me. I wish he did. I hate Cho. She ruins everything. Just because she's popular and pretty!!!" She said in a mock tone.  
  
"Ginny, you may not be popular, but your very pretty, don't you ever doubt yourself!!!"  
  
"Thanx Britt, I needed to hear that!!!"  
  
"Anything for a friend!!!"  
  
They hugged one last time, then Brittney went back to her bed. Ginny took one last glance at Harry and Cho. "You won't be with Harry for long, Ms. Chang!!!" She hissed, in a soft whisper. With that she changed into her pajama's and hopped into bed, plotting a plan, she just KNEW would tear them apart for good!!!  
  
**************  
  
Harry reluctantly broke the kiss. Cho looked disappointed, cuz she never wanted that kiss to end. She wanted to plant her lips there forever!!! Harry looked at her. His hands around her waist, her hands around his neck. She kept pecking him on the lips. Finally Harry asked her what they BOTH were waiting for.  
  
"Cho. . . WillYouGoOutWitMe?" he mumbled.  
  
"What did you say Harry?"  
  
"I said. . . Cho, will you go- go out wit m-e?"  
  
"There's no one else I'd rather date!!! 'Course I will Harry!!!" She exclaimed and hugged him around the neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled her into a deep, sweet, breath taking kiss.  
They spent, what seemed like FOREVER, out there on the grounds, kissing, flirting, talking in general, doing everything. Then after their 'Perfect Night' (so they claimed it) they had to head back into the castle. They nearly got caught twice by Filtch the Caretaker, and his stupid cat Miss. Norris!!! They kept forgetting that they were Head Boy and Head Girl, and that they were aloud to be out at night. As a matter of fact, the were completely oblivious to this opportunity.  
When they got to the Head Boy/Girl common, they sat on the couch and talked for a little while. Harry got tired, and decided to go up to his dormitory. Cho stood up and looked at him with a devious expression on her face. Harry only looked at her, confused.  
  
"May I join you Mr.Potter?" She said flirtatiously. "Please Harry!!! It's strange, sleeping in a dorm, with NO ONE else, in there with you." She said more seriously, yet in a pleading tone.  
  
"You don't have your own bedroom at home?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but. . . my bedroom isn't as big as these dorms are." Cho was obviously lying, and she just wanted to stay with Harry.  
  
"I don't mind Cho. If you want to you can. I just didn't think you'd wanna stay in a guys dorm."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Your gunna be in there right?" She said in her flirtatious tone again. Harry grinned, Cho smiled.  
  
Harry, went up into the dorm, and changed, while Cho changed in the girls dorm. She knocked on the door to Harry's dorm, but didn't even wait for a reply, and she just walked in. She saw EVERYTHING!!! She stood there for a long time, staring. She then realized what she was doing, and then looked up at Harry's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to- ummm. . . I didn't-I I'll just go, OK?" With that she closed the door, and heard Harry burst out laughing. Minutes later, Harry came out, and called Cho.  
  
"Cho? I'm actually DRESSED now." He said emphasizing dressed.  
  
"Oh. . . OK!!!" She walked up to him. He pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Ya know, that was a lot sooner then I planned for you to see all that."  
  
"I'll bet it was. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"Shhhh. . . I'm tired OK? I just wanna go to sleep.  
  
He gave her one last kiss, before going into the room, laying on the bed, and getting himself comfortable. Harry looked at Cho, he motioned for her to come to him. She slowly walked up to him, and laid down next to him. He put his arm around her, and Cho fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
A/N: Romantic enough for ya all? I actually think, I like this chapter. I hope you all like it too. Well, It's 10:40 here in Florida where I am. And I'm getting tired. Not to mention I have to get up at 6:00 tomorrow morning so I could go to school. So, I'm just gunna leave it at that. See I'm nice, it's not even a cliffy. Well, REVIEW PLEASE!!! Aight Buh Byezzz, to all my wonderful reviewers, hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon. 


	10. Ginny's Up to Something

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Enjoy my Chapter OK!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
*~~~*Ginny's Up to Something*~~~*  
  
:: Early the next morning ::  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, to find Cho sleeping soundlessly, on his arm. He didn't wanna wake her up, but he couldn't move his arm. He tried pushing her off, but he couldn't do it without waking her up, so he gave in. He just ran his fingers through her hair. Not long after, Cho woke up. She looked at Harry, and smiled sweetly. This made Harry's cheeks tint a pinkish color, but he smiled back at her all the same. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good Morning!!!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin'!!!" Cho yawned.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Definitely!!!"  
  
"Glad to hear it!!! Now c'mon get dressed, we gotta get down to breakfast early, Dumbledore wants us to monitor the Great Hall, when we finish eatin'!!!"  
  
Cho sucked her teeth, and groaned. "NOW!!! What time is it? I'm too tired to go down to the Great Hall, this early in the morning!!!"  
  
"It's 7:15, now get up beautiful!!!"  
  
"Fine!!! I'll get up!!!"  
  
Harry smiled, kissed her on the lips, and left the dorm, so she could change, while he got changed in the common room. Cho smiled, and got ready to go down to the Great Hall. When she finally finished getting dressed, she walked out of the dormitory, praying that Harry was fully dressed. He was, and she let out a sigh of relief. She felt really embarrassed when she saw him nude the night before. Together they walked down to the Great Hall. They ate their breakfast at the teachers table, and walked around, while students came in and sat down to enjoy their morning breakfast. After a few hours, breakfast was over, and they were handed their schedules. Harry kissed Cho goodbye, and headed out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, for their first lesson of the day (Herbology).  
  
****************  
  
In Herbology, they had to break free of 'Devils Snare'. This was quite easy for Harry and Hermione, considering, they had to do this exact same thing in their 1st year at Hogwarts. Ron however was having difficulties. He wouldn't let himself relax, and he just kept beating on it. He actually tried to bite it off of his hands, but he failed. Neville, was also not having much success. Which shocked most of the class, becuz Herbology was Neville's best subject. He was hanging upside down, in the air, and he was almost completely wrapped, in 'Devil's Snare'. He was like that for quite a while, before Professor Sprout, came over and used the 'Lunus Huneb' charm to summon sun light. Both Neville and Ron, where panicking on the floor.  
  
****************  
  
There next lesson of the day, was Transfiguration. They had to transfigure a tiny sculpture of an animal, into a normal sized, live one. Harry had a Mouse, Ron had a Frog, and Hermione, had a Duck. Everyone was having trouble, even Hermione. Eventually she got the hang of it, and successfully transfigured her duck into a live one. Harry finally got his sculpture to become a mouse, but it couldn't move, becuz it's tail was still plastered. Ron amazingly got half of his frog to look live. It had a green, slimy-looking head, and a plastered body. By the end of the class, the room, was full of half-plastered, noisy animals.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry and Ron, had to go to Divination next, with Professor Trelawny. She was back, and Ferenze, was working with Hagrid, as a second game keeper. They were running very late. When they got their, the whole class was awing. Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"Professor, you were right. They were late today!!!" Lavendar Brown said in a complete state of Awe. Professor Trelawny, looked at her and gave her a polite smile.  
  
"Yes. . . My dear, so I was. It's all a matter of having the Inner Eye." She said in her soft, misty voice. Harry and Ron, groaned, and seated themselves.  
  
"Today class, we will be reading palms." Lavendar and Parvarti, starting oooohing.  
  
"That's right my dears Palm Reading. Please take out your copy of 'Palm Reading for Those with the Inner Eye'. I will be pairing you up today. You will not have choice of who you will be paired up with." Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror.  
  
"OK, Neville Longbottom. . . You shall be paired with Mr. Thomas." Neville, went and sat by Dean with his copy of 'Palm Reading for Those with the Inner Eye'.  
  
"Parvarti Patil. . . You are with Mr. Potter." Harry groaned. Parvarti, gave Harry an ugly look. Then turned to Lavendar and asked about her hair, before proceeding to sit with Harry.  
  
"Lavendar Brown. . . You with Mr. Weasley." Ron groaned just as Harry had done. Lavendar shot him a disgusted look, but sat next to him anyway. Professor Trelawny paired up the remainder of students, and began to explain the instructions.  
  
"First, my dears. . . you need to take your partners wrists, and hold them, so you can see their palms clearly." Parvarti and Lavendar took, both Harry's and Ron's wrists in their hands. "Then look at the lines on their hands. Find the longest line. If you look into your book, you will find that the longest line is meant to be your life line."  
  
Suddenly, Parvarti gasped. "Harry!!! Your life line is VERY short!!!" Harry only rolled his eyes, and nodded. 'This is sooooo typical of her!!! Why does she wanna be like Professor Trelawny? Why does she like Divination so much? It's crap!!!' Harry thought.  
  
"I know. It's a wonder I'm not dead yet." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Harry? You really should take this more seriously!!! Your life is on the line, and you don't even care!!!" She spat.  
  
"Yeah, well, if I was supposed to die, don't you think I would have already? I mean Professor Trelawny's been telling me I'm going to since our 3rd year!!! Guess what? I'm still here!!!" He snapped.  
  
This seemed to shut Parvarti up, becuz all she did for a response was roll her eyes. Harry did the same. Parvarti continued to read is palm. She kept gasping, and ooohing, in between time, as she wrote things down on her parchment.  
  
"Oh, Harry, this one here. . . It's your love line!!!" she said pointing at a small slanted line on Harry's palm. He looked at it, then at her, and she started blushing.  
  
"It's small so that means, your not going to be with your current lover very long. You have a current lover? Who is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a lover, I'm dating Cho, but were not lovers!!!"  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to you Harry, but from what your palm is telling me, your not gunna be with her very long."  
  
Parvarti smiled at Lavendar, who smiled back. Harry yanked his hands out of her grasp. "This is CRAP!!! OK? Crap!!!" He hissed and slouched in his chair. 'Could this Inner Eye stuff, actually be real for once?' He thought, as he started to get worried. Parvarti could tell, that he was worried, and she only smirked at him.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry, went to lunch, and found Ginny, sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, with MOUNDS of books spread out all over the table in front of her. Harry decided now was the time to patch things up between the two of them, so he walked up behind her. She was writing things down on some parchment, and he could just barley make out what was written on most of the books. 'Potions, for Beginners', 'Potions for the Expert', 'Potions for the Troubled', 'Love Potions', 'Difficult Potions', 'Potions for the Daring', and the one she was currently looking at was, 'Potions to Help You Sleep'. Harry was very confused. He was wondering why she had all these potions, books out. He had no idea what she was up to. He decided not to dwell on this to much, and he sat down beside her. She didn't realize he was there, so he decided to get her attention.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
*Gasp* "Harry? What do you want?!?!?! DON'T YOU DARE GO SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" She bellowed.  
  
"Sorry, keep your voice down geez!!! Look Ginny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for making you cry. I didn't mean to pursue the subject, I just wanted to know why you were crying. I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"It's OK, Harry. Your like my big brother, I guess I can't stay mad at you for too long, now can I?"  
  
"I guess not. So were OK, now?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"OK, so what are you up to?"  
  
She suddenly looked nervous "OK, just becuz I said you were like my big brother, and just becuz we are on speaking terms again, DOESN'T mean, you can be all in my business!!!" She snapped, and with that she stood up, stacked up the books and walked out of the Great Hall, staggering a little from the weight, and leaving behind, a very confused Harry.  
  
****************  
  
After lunch, the three went to Charms. They were working on the charm that summons things to you. 'Accio'. They had to summon a book to come to them. Harry had already mastered this task, so it was very simple for him to do. He had gotten his book to come to him many times. He even got feathers and cushions to fly toward him. Professor Flitwick was very pleased, with Harry's outstanding work. Ron got his book to come to him no problem. Even Neville got his book to come to him. The entire class was doing great. Harry couldn't tell why. Hermione of course did it in an instant. Tiny Professor Flitwick was so pleased, he let the class out early.  
  
****************  
  
Next the three of them had Potions. The trio walked slowly down to Snape's dungeons. They most certainly didn't want to go to their next class. When they got to the dungeon doors, they had to wait outside. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, decided to not bother Harry, for the first time. When they went inside, Harry was shocked at who he saw standing at the front of the class, talking to Snape. It was 'GINNY!!!' Harry was so surprised. 'Why is Ginny, talking to Snape, as if they were. . . FRIENDS!!!' Harry thought, getting slightly scared at the thought of Ginny and Snape actually talking. . . peacefully. 'Snape hates Gryffindor's, and he definitely hates the Weasleys.' After some time, Ginny finally left, and proceeded toward the doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione, only stared at her, as she walked. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were watching her in astonishment.  
  
"Thanx again Professor. That really helps!!!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Very well, proceed toward your next class. If you need any more help on that potion, ask me." Snape replied, as he started writing things on the board with his wand.  
  
The whole class was staring at Ginny as she walked out the door. After she was gone, a bunch of muttering and murmurs started. Snape looked up from the board, and stared at Harry, who was talking to Ron.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Snape hissed harshly. Silence fell. "Mr. Potter here has something to share with the class, it seems. Please do Mr. Potter. Tell us what is so important, that you have to interrupt my class."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. 'WHAT?!?!?! The entire class was talking!!!' Harry was starting to turn red, but Ron told him to calm down. He did, and he didn't answer Snape at all.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Potter, if you have nothing to say to my class, 15 points from Gryffindor, for interrupting it." Snape growled. Harry scoffed.  
  
***************  
  
Their last class of the day, was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry had been looking forward to this. He wanted to see, how good Fleur really was at Defense Against The Dark Arts teaching. He walked into the class, to find Ginny, there again, talking to Fleur. He stared, and wondered, what she was up too. They talked for quite some time. It was a long time before Fleur stopped changing her appearance, and making herself look even more beautiful. Finally Ginny, was ready to leave.  
  
"Thanx Professor Delacour!!! I'll remember that." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"OK, Ginny, jus' let me kno' if you need any 'elp with you Beauty Spell. 'Lease, tell Vill, I says Hi!!!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"OK, I will. Thanx Professor!!!" and she left.  
  
"OK, class, today you vwill be learning, 'ow, to overcom the Power of a Veela. First you 'ave to-" Her voice was drowned by Rons.  
  
"Harry? What d'you reckon my sisters up to?"  
  
"I dunno, she had a bunch of books at lunch today. I dunno if that has something to do with it." Ron only shrugged.  
  
**************  
  
Later that evening, Harry met up with Cho, and they sat on a blanket (Harry conjured it) by the lake, under a tree. They were laughing, and flirting, and talking, and having fun. Cho had her head rested against Harry's chest, and she was laying on him. Harry was running his hands through her long, shinny, silky smooth, beautiful, raven-black hair. What he didn't know was that Ginny was not to far away. Ginny was hiding behind the tree. She was glaring at Cho. All she needed was one tiny hair. Just one, and she could make her second potion. Just one. . . and Harry would love her. She reached out her hand, when Harry wasn't looking, and plucked a hair out of Cho's head.  
  
"OUCH!!! Harry? Careful!!! That hurt!!!"  
  
"Sorry, love!!!" He kissed her cheek. 'Love? Awwwww!!!' Cho thought!!! 'Love? Grrrrrr!!!' Ginny thought!!! 'Don't worry Chang, he won't be calling you that for long. Once my plan goes into action.  
  
A/N: How was it? Did you like it? I think this one's actually kind of interesting. I have the WHOLE thing planned out. Please review and tell me what you think!!! I'll be posting as soon as I can aight!!! Buh Byezzz, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Ginny's Whereabout's

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest is JK's!!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
EVERYONE!!! There's WAY to many people reviewing, that if I acknowledged you all, you'd never get the next chapter. Not that I dislike the reviews!!! I LOVE them!!! I just hope you all realize how much I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS!!! Please continue reading. I'm incredibly flattered that your all enjoying my story. Sorry I couldn't write to you individually. If any of you ask questions, I will write back, but I won't be writing back if your only asking me to post or anything. Please Review. I appreciate this SOOOO much!!!  
  
I Love Cho: She might have liked it, ya never know!!! LOL!!!  
  
Devotion408: Yup I'm back in school. I'm enjoying it though. I have a class with a very SEXY guy, so I'm lovin' it!!!  
  
Matrix Kai: (I know I said I couldn't acknowledge everyone, but I had to acknowledge you, becuz I completely agree!!!) Your so right. That's one of the main reason's that I did it!!! Well, she walked in on him. I must say, I don't think she was too disappointed about doin' so either ;D!!! I'm glad it's KICKASS, in your opinion.  
  
Slate07: If you read the note in the first chapter (ya know, the one Dumbledore sent), Dumbledore (and the rest of Hogwarts staff) believe that Harry could do the job well, with Cho. Hope that answers your question.  
  
ruhnus: I know I use a lot of exclamation marks!!! Sorry!!! It's just that, I think one alone looks TOO boring. So I use more then one, cuz it looks better in my perspective. Hope it's not bothering you too much, cuz I can't really stop, it's too much of a habit!!!  
  
A/N: Love ya ALL!!! ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND. . . On with da CHAPTER!!!  
  
******************  
  
*~~~*Ginny's Where-about's*~~~*  
  
Harry and Cho decided that they wanted to sleep in their old dormitories with their friends for the night. Harry walked Cho to the Ravenclaw portrait hole, kissed her goodbye, and proceeded toward his old common room. When he got to the 'Fat Lady' he smiled. Realizing that he didn't know the password, he suddenly frowned. 'Now how am I gunna get in?' he thought. Just then he saw a figure sprinting toward him. He smiled when he noticed it was only Ginny.  
  
"Oh. . . Hey Gin!!! You know the password right? I thought I'd surprise Ron and Hermione, by showing up, and telling them some good news."  
  
"Hi Harry. Yeah I know the password, I am in this house you know. Really? Surprise them with some news? What news would this be?" Ginny looked hopeful. She had no idea what she was hoping for, but she was smiling, brightly.  
  
"Me and. . . Oh- it's nothing too important." Said Harry deciding not to tell her. He didn't want her to cry again. "So. . . what's the password?"  
  
"It's. . . Jumping Grasshopper!!!" Harry looked at her weirdly. "Don't ask!!!" Harry grinned, and they went through the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other on a couch, in front of the fire. This would be slightly normal, if Harry didn't notice that they were. . . HOLDING HANDS!!!  
  
"Whoa!!! Took you two long enough!!!" Harry blurted out. Ron and Hermione whipped around. They let go of each others hands instantly, and started blushing furiously.  
  
"Hullo Harry." Hermione finally managed to mumble.  
  
"Yeah. . . Hi Harry." Ron added.  
  
"Well, I guess your not too happy to see me. When'd you two start dating?"  
  
The two looked slightly taken aback. "We-We-We're not dating H-Harry!!!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yeah Harry, we were just. . ." Ron flushed.  
  
"Oh?! OK, whatever." He grinned. "Anyway, I have some of the BEST news. I didn't get around to telling you yesterday."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione suddenly looked excited.  
  
Harry looked around to make sure Ginny was gone before he told them. "I asked Cho out, and she said YES!!!" Harry exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's GREAT!!!" The two said together. They both started blushing, and Harry could only grin at his two best friends.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, stayed up late talking and laughing, in the common room. Finally the three got tired and decided to go to bed. Hermione headed toward the girls dorm, while Harry and Ron, headed toward the boys.  
  
"Good Night Hermione!!!" Ron blurted out. Hermione turned and smiled.  
  
"Good Night Ron!!!" She replied blushing. "and. . . Good Night Harry." She said in a completely different tone (Harry was quite glad it wasn't the soft, sweet tone, that she had given Ron).  
  
"Night Hermione." Harry said as he walked with Ron to the boys dorm.  
  
Harry, and Ron changed and got into their beds (well Harry's OLD bed). Seconds before Harry fell asleep he remembered something that had just happened not to long ago. He saw a Red-Headed figure sprinting toward him.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry whispered. 'Why was she out of Gyrffindor Tower at that time of night?' Harry wondered. He decided not to dwell on this for too long, and he fell asleep.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning, the trio went down to breakfast together. They ate, as Harry waited for Cho to enter the Great Hall. As soon as he spotted her, he immediately stood up, and made his way to his girlfriend. He greeted her with a light kiss on the hand, causing her to blush excessively. When breakfast was over, they said their good-bye's and went to their first lesson of the day. In Harry's case 'Care of Magical Creatures'. Harry's eye's widened when he saw Ginny talking animatedly to Hagrid. 'What's she playing at?' Harry thought.  
  
"Thank You so much Hagrid. I will definitely consider that." She said cheerfully.  
  
"An' if yer need any more help wit dem' niffler's just ask, OK Ginny'?"  
  
"OK, Thanx Hagrid." And she walked off. Harry was started to get aggravated, at seeing Ginny everywhere. He decided that he was going to confront her later on at lunch.  
  
*******************  
  
The rest of the day, went by very fast, compared to usual. He went to all his classes, and met up with Cho in the Great Hall for dinner. To his surprise, Ginny wasn't there. In fact she wasn't at lunch either. 'Where is she running off to?' Harry pondered.  
  
:: Back at Ginny's Lunch Hour ::  
  
Ginny was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, making a potion. It was a thick grayish color. She was stirring it occasionally. In between stirs, she would glance at one of the many books on the floor. She would read bits and pieces of it, and jot down some notes. She had books like 'Spells for the Ugly', 'Become Beautiful with a Swish of your Wand', 'Useful Common Animals', 'Useful Common Animals Volume II', and 'Controlling Nifflers'. She flipped through the pages roughly.  
  
*Groans* "I can't find ANYTHING!!!" She hissed as she slammed the book, she was currently reading ('Spells for the Ugly') shut, and picked up another ('Useful Common Animals'). She stirred the potion several more times, and read through page after page after page. She finally stood up, and walked off toward her next class.  
  
********************  
  
:: Ginny's Dinner Hour ::  
  
Ginny was not at Dinner. She was up in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking through her notes. She was currently looking at a particular set of notes on Nifflers. She ruffled through her papers, searching for a certain part.  
  
"Ah ha!!! 'Since nifflers are attracted to shiny objects, all I have to do is find something of Harry's that's shiny and make sure he wears it, on that particular DAY!!!" She exclaimed. "My plan is gunna turn out PERFECT!!!  
  
********************  
  
Harry, ate dinner with his friends. He, and Ron finished eating, and walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry just wanted to hang out with his best friend for a little while longer, before he went back to his own Common Room to meet Cho. When they got there, the first thing they saw, was that there was a new notice.  
  
Fall Ball  
  
As you all already know, we are having seasonal balls here at Hogwarts. The Fall ball will be taking place this Saturday evening. Hope to see you all there.  
  
Professor M. McGonnogal  
  
"So Ron you askin' Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to. You askin' Cho?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gunna." Harry smiled, and sat on an arm-chair. He got comfortable, and spent the rest of the evening talking to Ron, and Hermione (who came in minutes after their small chat). Harry said good-bye to his two best friends and left, to meet up with Cho.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. MY MY. . . Ginny certainly IS up to something isn't she? Find out later!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	12. The Misunderstanding

Title: A Love Like This Never Ends  
  
Rated: PG13 [For Now]  
  
A/N: Whoa!!! You all like my story that much? I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! I've been so busy with school. I will try really hard to post chapters more frequently but. I can't make any promises. Keep those Reviews Coming!!! Thank You!!! Oh. and this might just be the chapter, that you figure out what Ginny is up to but. just read and find out.  
  
**************** And now. . . On Wit Da Chapter!!!  
  
****************  
  
*~~~*The Misunderstanding*~~~*  
  
Harry walked down the silent corridors of Hogwarts. He may have been Head Boy but. he still didn't want to be caught by Filch. He was always annoyed by Filch. He continued to silently walk, when he tripped over something. He fell to the ground, and looked up to fine a short figure with huge eye's, and pointed ears. . . Dobby the House Elf. Dobby looked terrified that he knocked over the "Great Harry Potter", he immediately started beating his head against the wall. Harry had to grab Dobby around the waist and carry him all the way to his Common Room Portrait Hole, so he wouldn't bang himself against the wall.  
  
"Dobby. . .? What is it?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Dobby promised not to tell, Harry Potter sir. It is difficult sir." Dobby squeaked.  
  
"Dobby? Just tell me."  
  
"It's about your Weezeys sister sir."  
  
"G-Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
*Dobby wailed* "I wasn't supposed to say that" He squeaked, and started banging his head against the wall again. Harry grabbed him.  
  
"Dobby? What about Ginny? Tell me!!!" Harry demanded, but Dobby was gone with a snap of his fingers.  
  
Dobby left because he heard a sound. It turned out to only be Cho. She emerged from around the corner tip-toeing. Her thoughts must have been the same about Filch as Harry's. Upon seeing Harry. . . she ran up to him. She immediately planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hullo Harry. Did you have a good time with. . . Ron and. Her-mio-ne." Cho still had a small grudge against Hermione. She still thought that they had been emotionally involved.  
  
"Yeah!!! I had a great time. Did you have a nice time with Marri-etta and Chelsea?" Chelsea was another of Cho's best friends. Not as good as Marrietta but. . . they were good friends. Harry still hated Marrietta for snitching on the D.A.  
  
"Yeah. . . we had fun. So. . . did you. . . tell them about. . ." Cho pointed at herself, then to Harry, then to herself then to Harry. ". . . us?" She finished hesitantly.  
  
"Oh. . . yeah I did. They were thrilled. They were truly happy for us. I know how you dislike Hermione because of last year but-"  
  
"I don't dislike Hermione." Cho blurted out. Harry gave her a disbelieving look, and she sighed.  
  
"OK. . . So, I kind of have a grudge against her because of the whole, you meeting her during our date." She admitted.  
  
"I know that. But. . . you have nothing to worry about. I don't see her in that way, and she doesn't see me that way. I think her and Ron like each other because. . . when I walked into the Common Room. . . they were holding hands."  
  
Cho giggled. "They were?" They spent almost the whole night outside the Portrait Hole talking about what they did in their old Common Room's that night, with their friends. They had lots of fun, giggling and laughing and flirting. Then finally the two went into the Common Room, and up to the Dorm. As always, Cho fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
********************  
  
Cho and Harry woke up early that next morning. Both around the same time. Harry wiped the sleep out of his eye's, then saw Cho looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Cho giggled slightly, and gave him a small hug. They both then got ready, for the day, and walked down to the Common Room. Since they were up exceptionally early, they didn't have to leave for the Great Hall just yet. Harry thought this the perfect time to ask Cho to the dance. The only problem was. He didn't know how he was going to ask her. Harry walked over to the cushiony couch, and sat down. Cho was being flirtatious, and sat on him.  
  
"Beautiful Morning, huh Harry?" She asked happily.  
  
"Yes. . . beautiful. . ." He said, not really paying attention. He was referring to Cho as beautiful.  
  
"Harry? Is something. . . wrong?"  
  
"Wha-? Why would anything be wrong? I do have a question for you though."  
  
"Oh yeah? What question would that be?"  
  
"Do. . . y-you feel like maybe. . . going to that F-Fall Ball thingy. . . with me o-on Satur-day?" He stuttered.  
  
"Really Harry? I'd love to!!!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
"You would?! Great!!!" He kissed her. "Well we should go now. Perhaps we could discuss this later?"  
  
"Sure Harry." She said as the two walked out of the Common Room, together.  
  
******************  
  
Down in the Great Hall, everyone was eating breakfast sleepily as usual. Harry gave Cho a quick peck on the lips, before walking over to the Gryffindor Table, to join Ron and Hermione. He smiled when he noticed that they were talking animatedly to each other. Hermione had an occasional blush but, Harry swore Ron's cheeks were going to permanently stay the bright red color that they were at that moment. Harry laughed to himself, and sat on the other side of the table.  
  
"So. . . are you two together now?" Harry asked them.  
  
"What are you talking about Har-" Ron was cut off by Hermione, who was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ginny?! Over here!!!" She blurted out. It seemed to work because Harry whipped around, and saw Ginny. He had forgotten all about Hermione and Ron's little hand-holding thing. This was his chance to find out what Ginny was up to. Ginny walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." They all said together. Harry's was a little less enthusiastic as Hermione and Ron's.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out what she was up to. He stood up, and grabbed Ginny's arm. Ginny gave him a dirty look, but it had a little dreamy expression mixed in with it. He dragged her out of the Great Hall, so nobody could hear them.  
  
"OK. . . Harry. . . What?!" She said yanking her arm away from him.  
  
"Ginny, what are you up to?! Your everywhere. You've been in every classroom, I've been too. Your like bonding with the teachers. The worst part is, that you and Snape were actually having a civilized conversation!!!" He said outraged.  
  
"Harry? What's gotten into you?" She said calmly.  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Ginny." Harry was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Ummm. . . No, I don't." She tried to walk around him, but he put his arm out, so she couldn't pass.  
  
"Tell me Ginny!!!"  
  
"There is nothing to TELL!!!"  
  
"Ginny!!!"  
  
"Leave me ALONE HARRY!!!" She shouted and she pushed past him, and ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny. . .?! Wait!!!" Harry tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to him. Harry walked back into the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw Cho, but she didn't look to happy. He walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Cho. . . can you believe her I mean-" *Smack* Harry's hand flew to the side of his cheek. Cho had slapped him. He had no idea why, and he didn't have time to figure it out either. She stormed off right after she did it.  
  
****************  
  
Harry walked back to his Common Room. He found Cho crying on the cushiony couch. He walked up to her and knelt down beside the couch. He hadn't any idea why she hit him or why she was crying.  
  
"C-Cho?" He attempted to talk to her. "W-What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She shouted. "I tell you what's wrong!!! Your what's wrong!!! What were you trying to do to Ginny?! Rape her?!" Cho fumed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry bellowed. "What gives you that idea?!" He was very hurt that Cho would think he would do that. "Cho. . . I'm not Malfoy you know!!! I would never EVER do that to ANYONE!!! You know me better then that!!!"  
  
"No Harry I don't!!! If that's not what you were doing, then what were you doing?! I mean she made it seem like it was awful, they way she came running back into the Great Hall."  
  
Harry explained to Cho, what was going on. Cho had tons of questions for Harry to answer to make sure he wasn't lying to her. Cho excepted each and every one of his answers. In the end she believed that he was just trying to find out what Ginny was up to. It still bothered her, that Harry was so concerned about what goes on in Ginny's life.  
  
*****************  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny was the only person awake. She was reading through her notes. She was very interested in her notes at that moment. She had a few books opened but she wasn't paying much attention to them.  
  
"OK. . . so. . . I make sure he wears his watch. I give her the "drink". I transform myself. Drag her to the room. Give him the "drink". Drag him to the room. Have the niffler take his watch, and run off with it. Once he see's Cho, he won't want her any more. Then. . . I'll use the spell, and he'll want me instead. My plan will work out PERFECTLY!!!" She tried to laugh evilly, but then she realized she sounded stupid, so she stopped.  
  
She picked up her notes, closed all the books, and brought it all upstairs to the Girls Dorm's. She then stuffed all the things into her trunk, and walked to the side of her bed. She dressed into her night gown, and hopped into bed.  
  
"Can't wait to put my plan into action this Saturday!!!" She said excitedly, before closing her eye's and drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N: OK. . . I know it sucked. At least now you have some idea on what she's doing. Let's just see if you could figure out the whole thing. I'll post another chapter soon. I'm so sorry this wasn't that long. I hope you all enjoyed it. Well. . . I gotta go get some sleep!!! ENJOY!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
